There are known gas burning domestic-appliances that include thermoelectric safety devices that close the passage of gas to a burner of the appliance in the absence of a flame. Thermoelectric safety devices generally include magnetic units connected to a thermocouple, with the result that as long as there is a flame in the burner the thermocouple is heated to produce sufficient power to keep the magnetic unit energized to enable the passage of gas through the thermoelectric safety device to the burner. In the absence of a flame, the thermocouple is not heated resulting in insufficient power being supplied to the magnetic unit with the result that the magnetic unit is de-energized causing a closure of the passage of gas to the burner.
Known magnetic units in the prior art comprise an electromagnet, a frame that closes against the electromagnet when the magnetic unit is energized, and a sealing member that closes the passage of gas to the burner when it closes against a corresponding seating, the sealing member being attached to the frame by a shaft. From the moment the burner is lit until the thermocouple is able to keep the magnetic unit energized a period of time elapses, with the result that the thermoelectric device must have auxiliary means which, once the magnetic unit has been reset manually, enable the magnetic unit to be kept energized until the thermocouple is able to do so by itself.
Known thermoelectric safety devices are disclosed in Spanish Patent Application No. ES 0420874 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,886,581 B2 and 6,234,189 B1.